Familia
by Oonigiri
Summary: Cuánto amaba a esta mujer. Pero él había sido un cobarde.


Un oneshot hecho para una tabla de vicios. Aaakgskldg, creo que el final, para lo que tenía supuestamente planeado, termina siendo muy dulce~

**Vicio**: Cobardía.

**Título:** Familia  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Shikamaru x Temari  
**Advertencias:** ¿Drama? Oh, no… más bien **¡spoilers!**, leves~  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.Familia.**

"¿Qué haces acá?" preguntaron ambos a la vez. Él se sentó tan pronto se dirigió a un puesto. Ella se quedó de pie en su lugar.

—Es algo entre el personal médico que queda en Konoha y yo —respondió ella.

—Oh —susurró él no dispuesto a comentar porqué estaba ahí. (Dado el caso, sólo admitiría que estaba preocupado por la condición actual de quienes conocía)—. ¿De quién es el perro? ¿Es tuyo?

—No, pero me lo voy a quedar.

Temari se había puesto a la altura del perro. Éste, sentado en sus patas traseras tenía un aspecto tranquilo y obediente.

—¿Tú… vas a luchar junto a él o algo?

Ella se levantó y con una mano acarició tras la oreja al perro. El animal se quedó viéndola fijo. Antes de atender la cuestión de Shikamaru susurró serena "Preferirías morir, ¿eh?" en dirección al perro. Temari alejó su mano por fin y se acercó hacía la fila de sillas de la sala de espera. Allí se sentó al lado de Shikamaru.

—Con mi abanico es suficiente —mencionó ella.

—Bueno, si el perro quiere morir podrías usarlo en alguna ocasión de cebo contra alguien. ¡Ouch!

Shikamaru se sobó la parte en que Temari había descargado levemente su puño. En su mirada verde se notaba un fuerte "¡Eso es cruel!" para él.

Una enfermera con una gran sonrisa entró a la habitación pero detuvo abruptamente el gesto y sus pasos al ver al perro. Aún así seguidamente divisó a Temari y dirigió su voz a ella.

—Temari-san, ya puede seguir.

La representante de Suna se irguió y siguió su camino, no sin antes observar al shinobi.

—En realidad no puedo retomar mis deberes de shinobi por algunos meses y… el perro no debería morir, en unos meses tendrá un nuevo dueño.

La cabeza de Shikamaru entendió algo. Él sintió su cuerpo tensarse e hizo ademán de incorporarse, sin embargo como si una fuerza se lo hubiera impedido siguió allí pegado al asiento. "¿¡Qué?" abrumó fuerte en su mente tras escuchar esas palabras de quien ya había desaparecido tras una puerta.

La enfermera le llamó y por esa vez él tuvo atención sobre el distintivo que tenía el uniforme que ella vestía. Claro, era de la sección de maternidad del hospital.

—¿Podría hacerme el favor de llevar al perro afuera? —pidió ésta con cortesía.

Él observó al perro y fijó la mirada en lo que parecía ser un collar, allí aún estaba amarrada la bandana de la Gran Alianza Shinobi.

—Por cierto, felicidades —comentó la joven—. Es un milagro después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Shikamaru resopló contrariado. Internamente se preguntó si realmente ello podría simbolizar que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Al menos por él.

...-oOo-...

Estaba comenzando a hacer frío de Konoha. Debía comprar algunas mantas demás. O pedirle a su madre unas cuantas prestadas.

Decidió por lo primero; realmente no quería saber lo que su madre le tenía para decir. Ya tenía suficiente con él mismo.

Pensó que la cobardía la había dejado en parte cuando Tsunade lo obligó a presentarse como un verdadero shinobi. Es más, pensó que ya estaba muy alejado del niño de doce años, que sólo quería una vida normal sin riesgos, cuando su sensei fue asesinado y tomó venganza. Pensó que la cobardía se había borrado por completo cuando presenció el encuentro entre Naruto y Pein, y el primero demostró cuánto había crecido con una vida que desafiaba los temores.

Él sólo desdeñó con la misma Temari sobre la _pereza_ que le daba ser el segundo al mando aquella vez antes de comenzar la Guerra. Quizá algo perturbado. Nada más.

Pero entonces se vio ahora a sí mismo como el cobarde numero uno de Konoha. Nuevamente.

Él debió haber visto que algo así ocurriría. Tuvo pensamientos altibajos rumiando sobre ello. Por varias semanas se hostigó así mismo, hasta negó varias veces el tema para hacerlo más llevadero.

Pero entonces no podía dejar a Temari sola.

Y no pudo evitar saberlo todo.

Se enteró que ella lo conoció bien, a _él_, mucho antes de sus quince años; que era otro shinobi de la misma aldea de Suna, un buen ninja junto a su fiel compañero de cuatro patas Honou. Durante la última guerra, por órdenes médicas, sólo pudo incorporarse hacia la mitad del conflicto en la 5ª División. Luego pasó como refuerzo en el grupo que aún lideraba Gaara. Shikamaru nunca lo vio luchar y nunca le tomó importancia; para ese momento había cosas más importantes en medio de la guerra.

Aunque, debió haber sido obvia la baja frecuencia con la que vio por ese tiempo a Temari, pensó Shikamaru. No por órdenes superiores. No cuando debían salir al campo de batalla, cualquiera que fuera en donde con ella o sin ella debía ser un equipo con los demás para ganar; si no a las horas de la comida, las marchas, los momentos antes de dormir si no estaban en guardia, o las horas en que precisamente lo estaban.

Así que en medio de todo, por un íntimo y clandestino instante, hubo una fecundación y al bastardo del progenitor se le ocurría dejarse morir al finalizar la guerra.

Tuvo ganas de fumar un cigarrillo pero sabía que eso era malo durante el desarrollo de un bebe.

—¿Él alcanzó a saberlo? —Shikamaru preguntó ahora sentado en un taburete de su casa. Ya había recordado donde tenía mantas guardadas por ahí.

Sí, en su casa; odiaba la idea de una Temari desmayada sin nadie para auxiliarla, aunque eso fuera improbable siendo la reconocida hermana de un Kage.

—No, pero teníamos planes —respondió ella—. ¡Sólo que… Pero a un futuro más lejano.

Él captó el apuro en su voz para lo último y supuso a qué se refería. Temari trataba de dejar en claro las cosas a pesar de que él sólo era un amigo con quien no estaba obligada a dar explicaciones. Amargamente recordó lo de ser considerado su único amigo en Konoha —ella lo lapidaba frecuentemente con eso— como recordó también el relato que le había dicho ella sobre unas de sus conversaciones con el Kazekage, su hermano.

Temari fue reprendida una vez por éste. Algo sobre la irresponsabilidad y traerle un sobrino que no nacería precisamente en el seno de una familia conformada. Sólo fue una amonestación, un pequeño reproche por seguir la misma historia. Temari sólo tuvo que decir una cosa para que Gaara aceptara por completo lo que se avecinaba.

"_Pensé que junto a él podría ser para toda la vida feliz"._

Feliz, feliz, feliz…

Temari fue por un vaso de agua.

Al verla alejarse Shikamaru sólo se tomó un momento para ubicar sus codos sobre las rodillas y reposar entre sus manos su rostro. Amargamente.

¿Qué es lo que él pensó en años anteriores?

¿Que Temari rompería corazones para toda la vida? ¿Diría por siempre un no irrefutable? ¿Que nunca llegaría un hombre interesado en ella que cubriera sus expectativas?

Fue un idiota.

¿Qué si hubiera salido de su estado de conformidad y atrevido a hablarle? Algo sobre tener valor y dejar orgullosos a sus padres. Quizá la hubiera tenido más difícil aquel otro hombre. Con sus ojos cerrados su mente comenzó a girar en un remolino de ideas, construyendo con ellas las probabilidades con las que hubiera jugado bien. Y habrían sido muchas posibilidades.

Hasta subrayó que si bien Temari lo consideraba un amigo desde hace tiempo, ella no lo hubiera dejado morir en el caso de habérsele declarado, precisamente por eso, por ser un amigo. Cosa de ser mujer.

Escuchó pasos y sintió como ella se ubicaba frente a él.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Shikamaru más dispuesto negó con la cabeza. Pero con sus manos aún sosteniendo su amargura.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado. Temari se sobresaltó un poco y tomó una mano de Shikamaru rápido. Él no entendió nada hasta el mismo momento en que tocando el cada vez más abultado vientre de la mujer sintió una breve vibración. Eso era la primera vez que sucedía; o al menos la primera vez en que Temari decidía darlo a conocer. Él lo sabía bien, no había querido separarse de ella durante su estadía en Konoha. Algo vibró también en su interior ante la posibilidad de que Temari alcanzara a dar a luz en la Aldea de la Hoja.

—¿Sabes? Dejando de lado toda la cuestión feminista, los prejuicios que caerán sobre mí, la idea de estar atada a alguien más… —Shikamaru se negó a apartar su mano del efímero refugió de tenerla entre las cálidas de ella, que existí sólo para él mientras la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa—, estoy feliz. Esto… no da miedo.

Él también lo sabía. Temari era fuerte.

Pero entonces no contó que sus propias emociones podían algunas veces ganar al razonamiento. Ni siquiera se preguntó si era demasiado tarde para detenerse cuando sintió cómo él mismo rodeaba en un abrazo a Temari a la altura en que estaba. Su oreja pegada al vientre. Él escuchó otra clase de latidos. También escuchó sus propios latidos y sabía que los de Temari igualmente estaban presentes. Tres latidos.

No tuvo que cavilar más para comprender que si se mantenía callado se esfumaría lo que tenía al frente.

Todo ello no era los restos que otro hombre había dejado al morir. Era Temari con un niño y hasta un perro y descubrió que era lo que deseaba y quería.

No era por ver a otra mujer, a quien quería, sola. O cubrir una deuda que alguien dejaba, ni impedir el vacío que supondría en un futuro.

Quizá eran razones egoístas, pero no podía negar a este niño que abrazaba como no podía negar a Temari. Pero entonces las palabras no salían tan rápido como él deseaba. Algo sobre pedirle que se quede, que le cae bien el perro, que desearía ser acogido por esa familia como si él hubiese sido el niño huérfano de la guerra.

El sintió el toque de Temari sobre su cabeza. Delicado, haciéndole esfumar poco a poco su desdicha.

—Yo podría ser feliz, como lo estoy siendo en este momento.

Shikamaru opinaba lo mismo. Entonces en un murmuro logró pedir su deseo. Cuánto amaba a esta mujer, hacía su vida más fácil.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

Editado, abril 18 – 2011.


End file.
